


anything for his baby

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Daddy Kink, Gun Usage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, kinda ?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: this was inspired by an au one of my friends came up with go give him love @9imhere_ on twitter





	anything for his baby

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by an au one of my friends came up with go give him love @9imhere_ on twitter

He came to groggily on the concrete floor, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He seemed to be in a warehouse of some kind, hands tied behind his back and ankles bound together, and he was gagged with a simple piece of cloth. And _god_ , everything ached. It felt like he’d been beaten by a whole boxing team. He groaned and rolled over, absently pulling at his binds. In a moment he’d start to panic, but right now all he could focus on was the pain blooming all over his body.

   After a moment of wriggling around, he heard the clicking of dress shoes on the floor. A handsome face came into view above him, smiling.

   “Ah, good, you’re awake. We’ve been waiting for you.” The face retreated from his line of sight before he was grabbed by the hair and yanked up from the ground, crying out in shock. He was moved into a kneeling position, facing a worn recliner. His head was shoved down so he was instead staring at the floor, breathing hard.

   “Angel, he’s awake! Do you want to come in and say hello?” The man called out. There was another voice, almost inaudible as it responded. The steps were softer this time, sounding more like slippers. He heard the other person sit in the recliner with a soft sigh, felt a heavy gaze boring into him. His head was moved back up again and he was met with the sight of another man sitting in the chair. This man was dressed in what looked to be very expensive clothes, adorned with jewelry and a light, floral perfume. He also seemed vaguely familiar…

   “Mmm, looks like you roughed him up a lot, Daddy,” the man on the chair said. “Look at him, all bruised like that.” Suddenly, he remembered why this man seemed familiar. He’d seen him a couple days ago, walking around the city in something much skimpier, and he’d stared in obvious distaste. He didn’t think he’d been noticed.

   “Yes, I wanted to make sure I took care of him for you like you asked, angel,” The first man replied. “Is it okay?” The man in the chair smiled and nodded, resting his cheek on his hand. The first man pulled at his hair again.

   “Now, my angel here wants you to say sorry for looking at him like that the other day. If he likes it, we might let you go.” He gulped, staring up at the man in the chair.

   “I-I’m really sorry, I promise. I wasn’t thinking at all when I looked at you like that, I’m sorry.” The man stared at him and pursed his lips, considering the apology. The seconds dragged on in anticipation before the man finally smiled.

   “It sounds good enough, I like it. Go ahead, Daddy.” The man waved his hand, still staring at him with a kind of dreamy look on his face. He sighed in relief, but then realized almost a second too late that the hand on his head wasn’t moving. He felt a cold ring of metal pressed to his temple and dissolved into pure panic.

   “No, no no no, please, I’m sorry, I’m —!”

*****

Kibum watches the man's body fall lifelessly to the floor impassively, though getting to watch Minho shoot him was exciting. Minho slides his gun back into its holster before walking over to Kibum and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

   “Was that okay, angel? Did you like it?” he asks quietly. Kibum hums, bringing a hand up to Minho’s cheek.

   “It was perfect. Thank you, Daddy.” Minho smiles and kisses Kibum again.

   “Anything for my baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am. So sorry


End file.
